


Training

by luvleekaotix



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvleekaotix/pseuds/luvleekaotix
Summary: Request: Could u do a terra imagine with reader as a keybladw wielder and aqua as their friend ? And the hijinx that ensue?Terra is an absolute noodle and a bit hard on you during training. You kinda wanna cry.
Relationships: Terra (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> A KH request I filled awhile ago. [Tumblr blog is here.](https://luvleekaotix-imagines.tumblr.com/) Love u.

The keyblade was knocked out of your hand for the tenth or whatever time and you watched helplessly as it fell to the ground nearby. You slumped your shoulders as the end of another keyblade was pointed at you. “I don’t want to do this anymore! I quit for today.”

“You can’t just quit when training gets difficult—” Terra tried to reason as he lowered his keyblade.

“‘ _YoU caN’T juSt qUiT wHeN TraIniNG gETs diFficulT_ ’.” You crossed your eyes, pulling a face to mock your trainer’s words. It was rude and uncalled for, but you were so frustrated.

A little distance away, Aqua chuckled behind a hand. She was meant to oversee the training and make sure Terra didn’t push you too hard. So far she couldn’t see anything wrong with what was going on, but you were getting very upset with your progress. “He’s not wrong, you have to work a little harder or you won’t get better.”

You reached for your keyblade on the ground and begrudgingly picked it up again. There was no escaping it, you sucked ass at this keyblade business. Everyone made it looks so damn easy. How come you were the only one who was visibly struggling? It wasn’t as if you didn’t practice every day since you got it either. The damn thing was more unwieldly than you thought—and _a lot_ heavier. Your body was aching, but not just from the weight of your weapon, but from the force of Terra’s practice blows.

Everything was so _damn hard_ , you just wanted to help!

“Come on, don’t pull that face.” Terra unsummoned his keyblade and carefully approached you. You had a lot of potential, but sometimes when things weren’t turning out the way you wanted them to, you’d get upset with yourself. You kept your back turned to him and Terra frowned. “Hey—” When he touched your shoulder you looked up at him with wet eyes.

Oh no.

You sobbed, crying because your anger and frustration had nowhere else to go. “I just—I just want to _help_!” You croaked earnestly and unsummoned your keyblade so you could wipe your eyes with the back of your hands. “Why do I s- _suck_ at this so m-much?”

Oh _**no**_. Terra froze at the sight of your tears and tried to find the words but couldn’t. He was an okay teacher when it came to battle, but _oh god_ he didn’t know what to do when anything else happened. For example, when you’d _cry_ , what was he supposed to do?!

Aqua knew you just needed to get your stress out and your tears would eventually stop, so she wasn’t _as_ concerned. However because she had known Terra for so long, she could see the internal panic he was experiencing reflected in his eyes. Instead of walking over to help, she put a hand over her mouth to cover her smile and tried not to laugh.

“It’s just—training.” Terra offered lamely and awkwardly pet you on your shoulder. “You just need more practice?” He didn’t exactly refute your claim of being bad and it was probably not the best thing he could have said.

When you let out an extra loud sob, a wheezing chuckle escaped Aqua and Terra shot her a look from over your bowed head. She coughed to try and hide the laughter before raising her arms and moving them together. Terra looked slightly puzzled before Aqua started to mouth the words ‘hug’ and then put a finger to her lips. Oh. Hug, no talking.

Terra cautiously opened his arms as an invitation for a hug and you leaned into him instinctively. When he felt your arms circle him, he did the same to you. It was tense at first, but when you relaxed and your sniffles slowed down, Terra began to relax and gently stroked your back. He supposed it _had_ been a long time since he started his own keyblade training, he couldn’t quite remember how difficult it had been for him. “You’re doing well. Don’t worry.”

Those were the words you kind of wanted to hear. You huffed, tears finally stopping. “My teacher is pretty good, I guess.” You mumbled before jabbing him in his firm stomach with a finger, feeling Terra chuckle through his chest. You felt your cheeks heat up at the sound and chalked it up to your stress leaving you, but somewhere within, you knew it was really a symptom of the seeds of _something_ taking root in your heart.

Aqua couldn’t hear your exchange, but she supposed things weren’t escalating so it was fine. Honestly, she thought the two of you looked cute, but she’d keep that comment to herself for now.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://luvleekaotix-imagines.tumblr.com/)


End file.
